The Wolf Diaries
by XxMatixX
Summary: Tyler Lockwood is being chased by Klaus, he has to leave Mystic Falls. But the place he decides to start his new life in is way worse. The pack need an army, and Tyler knows exactly where to get one. (sorry for the lame title.) rated T just in case.
1. Goodbye my love

**Hello this is my second story on tw and tvd. Hope you enjoy. The story happens after season 3b and at the start of season 4 in tw, (when the pack is looking for Derick in Mexico) however, Isaac, Jackson and Ethan are still in the story, and in the vampire diaries is just random. (Caroline is a vampire, Tyler is a hybrid, but Elena is still human.**

 **Here are the characters:**

 **Teen wolf – Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Ethan, Dereck, Malia, Kira, Theo, Jackson, Liam (comes in later), Peter, Brett (his sister isn't in this) (Allison is unfortunately still dead… but she might come back** **no spoilers)**

 **The Vampire Diaries – Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Damon, Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Enzo, Liv and Luke (Jo will come later), and the Originals are on and off in the story.**

 **Now… Let's get on with the story…**

 **Tyler's POV**

I have to run. Hide. I can't fight this. Klaus has made it his life goal to find me and kill me. I don't want to leave my girlfriend Liv by herself. Or my friends, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie, the Salvatores, Alaric, even Enzo and Luke… I guess. This is what Klaus does. He makes it his mission to ruin all my life. First, he turns me into a hybrid and sires me, so I always do what he says. Then, he kills my mom to take revenge. Then, he has sex with my ex-girlfriend, Caroline. And now, he threatens to kill me unless I leave Mystic Falls for good. Caroline says she would ask Klaus to stop trying to kill me. I admire her optimism but it's not going to happen. I said goodbye to everyone, again, it's not the first time I had to leave because of Klaus. I get into Elena and Jeremy's parents' truck and head off into the sunset. As a contrast to my mood; the view is beautiful, it's unfortunate that I couldn't find the time to enjoy it. To stop myself from crying as I drive, I turn on the music, a melodramatic tune comes up and I change the radio channel, another song filled with melancholy, I turn off the radio. It takes all my being not to start calling my friends. Klaus could bug my phone and track me down, I don't want to risk it. I'm sure Bonnie will find away for us to make contact though. On the bright side, this is a chance for me to start over, a fresh start, it couldn't be that bad? Before I left, Stefan told me he knew of a place where Klaus couldn't be able to find me. Bonnie said one of her family relatives was living there. She said that he wasn't a witch but some sort of other supernatural being that I forgot the name of. They said that he lives in Beacon Hills CA, which is a long way considering this truck is as slow as a snail. Anyway, I will be living with him until one of my them can come here and get us a place. His name is Alan Deaton, I'm not sure why he isn't called Bennet, he might've wanted to change his name. Last night, before leaving, I did some research on the internet about this town I was going to live in, and I realised that, Beacon Hills, like mystic falls, has a seriously high crime rate, which they have categorized as animal attacks. However, I know that this cannot be true, and that they are certainly covering up something a lot more serious. Looks like Beacon Hills will not be as different to home as I thought it would.

 **Caroline's POV**

I'm going to miss Tyler so much. Klaus took everything from him, he doesn't deserve this. I don't care if I'm risking my life, but I will come see him very soon. I know it. I can tell Liv and Matt, are thinking the same thing, he is their closest friend. However, as much as we all love Tyler, Mystic Falls needs us; a new problem has arisen in this small town, worse than we have ever faced before, worse then Katherine, worse then the Originals, even worse than the travellers. A hybrid breed of vampires and witches, more powerful then Klaus. These witches can syphon the power out of magical objects; this is how they have managed to turn into vampires and keep their witch powers. I am scared, on edge, I wish Tyler was here to comfort me. It was a mistake falling for Klaus. But now I think I like someone else. Unlike Klaus, he is kind and considerate. Stefan Salvatore. He's my best friend, I don't want to ruin things with us by telling him. I haven't told anyone yet, so I arrange a sleep over with Bonnie and Elena. Maybe I can confide with them.

 _That Night…_

"Bonnie do the feather thing again!" squeals Elena with joy. She and Damon have finally settled their feelings for each other and they are madly in love.

"Ok, ok, everyone come sit on the bed!" she smiles, she and Jeremy have also made up. I guess, now, I'm the only one not in a relationship.

"All three of us are sitting on Elena's bed waiting for Bonnie to use her magic. Elena and I strip open a pillow and all the feathers fall out. Bonnie raises her hand and tens of feathers float in the air around us. We look at each other and giggle. This is the happiest we have been since Tyler had to go. As Bonnie slowly makes the feathers rest on the bed, I clear my throat.

"I need some girl advice…" I burst out.

"What is it Care?" says Elena, concerned as usual.

"It's nothing bad… it's just boy problems…" I murmur.

"Who is it now?" says Bonnie rolling her eyes.

"I think I'm in love with… well I like… I have a thing for…" I stutter

"You can tell us," says Elena

"Stefan… I think I like Stefan, but he only thinks we are friends and I don't want to ruin our friendship by telling him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I feared this might be awkward for you Elena since… you know. And I wasn't even sure about it myself so yeah." I say all at once without breathing.

"Wow, that's a lot of news to digest in thirty seconds _(note the quote…)"_ says Bonnie.

"Care, don't worry, this isn't strange for me at all, I'm in love with Damon now. I'm perfectly happy for you. I think you should tell him. Maybe not now, wait until you've sorted things out. Your mom just died you need time, but he should definitely know how you feel about him." Says Elena, she's such a good friend.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I moan, starting to cry.

"Caroline Forbs, you are an amazing, vibrant person. You care about people, you are empathetic. You are literally the kindest and most talented person I have ever met. Who wouldn't love that?" says Bonnie.

"Thank you, guys, I 'm so lucky to have two friends like you! Best friends forever?" I say, crying with joy now. "Best friends forever." They say.

"Oh look! It's almost 3am. I have a meeting at six before school, so we should all go to bed!" I say, all organize like. They roll their eyes. What can I say… I always have to stay on schedule.

Only now I realise how lucky I am to have friends as caring as them.

 **Thanks for reading. Which couples would you like me to include in the story? (maybe Ethan & Luke?)**


	2. An encounter with the dead

**I'm not going to waist too much time at the start. Please review if you read it, I can accept constructive criticism (but no haters please). Thank you to spiderverse for being my first reviewer!**

 **Scott's POV**

As usual, after school, I go to work at the clinic. I love my job. My boss happens to be one of the only people in Beacon Hills that know about the supernatural. It's been rough these couple of months. None of us have recovered the tragic deaths of Allison and Aiden. They have impacted all of us. Everyone is just so sad; the air is filled with gloom. At least, in and out of school we all stick together. We have each other's backs. Our pack has grown tighter since then. However, Dereck, an important member of the pack has gone missing. We have to go save him. I don't want anyone else to die.

"Hey Deaton, I'm here" I say as I walk in. A boy about my age with black hair and dark eyes shows himself instead.

"Who are you?" he asks. How dare he ask me that question.

"I work here, who are you?" I say smugly.

"I live here" he replies, shrugging. He goes to the back where Deaton is. I follow him in, annoyed, does he seriously think he owns this place?

As I go in I see him and Deaton injecting a puppy. Seriously? Did this guy just steal my job?

"Mr. Deaton?" I formerly say, "who is this guy? What the hell is he doing here?" I say, angry. I guess the full moon coming up is putting me on edge.

"You know you can ask me that face to face like a man. I'm right here. Or are you too scared?" he taunts. He has no idea who he's messing with.

"Alright boys calm down. I don't know why you already hate each other but there is no reason to fight. Now introduce yourselves." Deaton says.

"Fine," I say, annoyed that I had to be scolded, "My name is Scott McCall I'm almost eighteen and I work here, I've lived here all my life with my mother in a small house in the centre of town." I drone, really bored.

"Nice to meet you Scott, I'm Tyler Lockwood. Deaton is my best friend's relative, and I'm living with him ever since my mom died. I'm from Mystic Falls, a town very similar to this one, and I had to leave most of my friends behind when I came here," he says harshly expecting me to feel guilty of being rude. Not a chance, this Tyler guy might have had a bad childhood and an orphan but at least he doesn't have to fight off supernatural beings all the time.

"Good, it's important for me that you guys get along." Says Deaton, I have a feeling he's not telling me something.

"Well I'm going to head home, I see you already have enough help as it is…" I mutter.

"Bye Scott," he says earnestly.

"See you Tyler," I reply honestly.

 **Tyler's POV**

I don't know what to think about Scott, at first I thought he was an annoying normal kid who didn't have a clue what was happening. But then, I don't know where it came from, but I felt a sort of empathetic connection, and I understood him. I hope we can be friends. I'm going to see him a lot from now on. I guess he felt threatened by me since I was crossing his territory; an instinctive werewolf feeling. Bu he's not a werewolf so I guess he just has a personal connection with this place.

 _Time Skip – The Next Day…_

It's the fist day of school. I am dreading it. I don't want to make new friends, I already have enough back home. I'm doing my junior year again since I haven't aged since last year; at least I won't be too behind in my classes. Mr. Deaton is very supportive of me. He told me he was sorry about my parents and he promised not to tell anyone that I was a hybrid. I asked him if he knew if Scott was supernatural in any way, but he said no. I believe him, but I can't help thinking that he's hiding something from me. Mr. Deaton lives in the clinic, (which he told me is actually only his part time job), he doesn't have any family except for his sister who teaches at the school and doesn't live with him. He didn't have any spare rooms so I'm sleeping on his reclining chair, where he examines the pets. I asked him if I could help him with his work, but he said that Scott is already helping him. I felt slightly jealous, but I ignored the anger.

"Mr. Alan… I'm going to school… don't worry I think I know the way there." I said. Not waiting for an answer, I left the clinic with my rucksack. As I swung open the door a beautiful girl with raven black hair and pale skin stood there, with her fist in the air as if she was just about to knock. She looked very surprised when she saw me.

"Who are you?" she asks confused, her voice was soft and kind.

"Um… I'm Tyler, I'm staying with Alan," I said. She frowned confused. "Mr. Deaton, I mean,"

"Nice to meet you Tyler, I'm Allison Argent," she says happily. This is the first time that I find myself shy in front of a girl. "Have you seen Scott?" she asks looking behind me. My heart sinks Scott's probably her boyfriend.

"Uh-no… is he your boyfriend?" I ask, "he's my ex" she grins. I sigh silently. I know I still technically have a girlfriend back home but, I need a fresh start.

"Scott's not here, he's probably already at school," I say. "Do you want to go together?" I ask.

"Sure!" she smiles widely.

As we walk she talks a lot. She tells me how she moves around a lot and that she finally found a place where she likes and with lots of friends. She asks me questions about why I moved. I couldn't tell her it was because an immortal hybrid was chasing me across the world, so I stuck with my usual half lie.

"My mother had just died a few years after my father and I guess I thought it was time for a fresh start." I said. She nodded as if she understood.

"My mother killed herself a years ago, that was the only time that I felt like I wanted to leave this place," she said sadly. I decided not to keep asking questions, I could tell this was a sour subject for her. Why wouldn't it be?

We kept talking about school subjects and she told me how nice everyone was, I felt more confident as I walked inside the school gates.

"Goodbye," she said winking at me. And went the opposite direction to where I was going.

I saw Scott talking with a scrawny but athletic guy outside one of the classrooms. I used my super hearing to tell what they were saying.

"I went to Derek's this morning, but he wasn't there," said Scott worried

"Don't worry, I'm sure he went to have a walk in the woods to have a little snack," said the other boy sarcastically, _snack?_

"Stiles! This is not funny, he might've been taken," said Scott.

The other one, Stiles, I presume, reassured him telling him that Derek is like that sometimes. He disappears but then he always comes back. I wonder what that means.

"Hey Scott!" I yell walking towards him,

"Oh, hey Tyler," he waves. "Stiles this is Tyler, Tyler this is Stiles," he presents her. I shake hands with the other boy. He has a firm handshake and a cheeky grin on his face.

"What's your first lesson?" asks Scott

"I think I have biology?" I say hesitantly,

"Mr. Harris, good luck with him. Scott and I have bio too we should walk there together," he says

"Tyler, how did you find your way to school all by yourself?" asks Scott, as we walk to class.

"Oh, I met this girl who came to school with me. She said that you two are friends?"

The boys look at each other, "It must be Lydia, how did you find her?" asks Stiles.

"No, it wasn't Lydia, she had black hair?" I say.

"Kira? Malia?" asks Scott, I don't really remember the girl's name, but I'm surprised that Scott and Stiles haven't mentioned her yet considering that she's his ex-girlfriend.

"She said that she's your ex-girlfriend, I think her name was Allison?"

The boys look at each other eyes wide, "How do you know about Allison?" asks Scott, threateningly.

"Whoa man, she came to the clinic asking for you…She told me you guys were friends" I say defensively.

"That's impossible though," says Stiles. "Why?" I ask, what is so hard to believe? I still talk to my ex-girlfriend Caroline.

"Allison Argent has been dead for three months," says Scott grimly.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like my story for the moment!**

 **Mati xoxo**


	3. Why is this happening?

**Here's, my third chapter everyone! What do you think about Tyler being able to talk to Allison? And why is Dr. Deaton lying about Scott to Tyler and vice versa? Keep reading if you want to find out…**

Stefan's POV:

Dear Diary,

Life in Mystic Falls is the same as always. The heretics have decided to keep peace in Mystic Falls, and they will try not to murder anyone. Bonnie is back in the land of the living and is happy in love with Jeremy. Matt is now Sheriff and happy. Damon and Elena are together as well. Me? Well I'm not sure. I'm getting closer to Caroline, but I'm not sure that we will ever be more than just friends. Of course, we all miss Tyler. But we know it's for the best. He's safe in Beacon Hills. Life isn't too bad at the moment. Until next time, Stefan.

After pouring my thoughts out in my journal. I decide to give Tyler a call. To make sure he's ok. The phone rings a few times until he picks up.

"Stefan? Is that you?" asks Tyler

"Yeah, how are you Tie?" I ask

"I'm good, Mr. Deaton's cool and all…" he says weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing that something's bugging him.

"Remember, when Bonnie was the anchor she could see all the dead souls on the other side? So could Jeremy?" he asks

"Yeah…" I answer

"Well, this morning… I spoke to a girl who I thought was alive, but then this guy told me she died three months ago in a shooting…" he says, sounding really freaked out, "Stefan, she sounded so real, we talked for ages."

"Tie, Tie, don't worry. I'm sure there is an explanation. But I'm going to come there and see how you are. I'm going to ask Caroline or someone to come with me…" I reassure him,

"But Stefan, what about Klaus? You have enough problems in Mystic Falls already." He says.

"Klaus is gone. Caroline managed to convince him to stop hunting you, however he did say that if he saw you he'd kill you."

"Oh, well that's great! But seriously, it's fine, you can't leave your home," he says.

"Tie, there are bigger problems there then here. Literally, I'm dying of boredom here. Anyway, it won't be permanent, I'll obviously go back to Mystic Falls. I'm just coming there to check up on you for a few weeks then I'll come back. I'll do anything for a bit of drama." I say. Usually I'd do anything for a little peace and quiet. But now I just need to get away. Away from Damon and Elena. I haven't mentioned this to anyone but I'm still very jealous of them.

Stiles' POV:

In Bio, Mr. Harris picks on me as usual. Can't he just give me a break? The new boy is sitting at the back, quiet. Hiding his phone under the table. I don't know what to think of him. He's weird alright. How could he imagine Allison Argent, a girl he doesn't even know, have a conversation with him? Scott and I have decided to corner him after lessons and ask him what they talked about… But the question I keep asking myself is; maybe he didn't imagine her? Maybe she was really there…?

"Mr. Stilinski, can you answer the question?" ask Mr. Harris. Interrupting my line of thoughts.

"U-um what was the question?" I ask, embarrassed.

"Detention Mr. Stilinski. Next time, don't day dream in my class."

"What? Sir, that's not fair, I wasn't even talking to anyone." I say

"You weren't listening. And the only way for you to learn your lesson is Detention."

"But-"

"If you keep talking, that will be 2 Detentions," he says. I keep my mouth shut. Scott stifles a laugh from behind me.

"Is anything funny Mr. McCall?" asks Mr. Harris.

"No sir" he says, smiling.

"Why don't you join Mr. Stilinski in detention tonight?" he says, "You too Mr. Lockwood, I don't know what you did in your old school. But texting in class is not tolerated in my lessons." He says.

The boys roll their eyes angrily. The bell rings and the lesson ends. Everyone runs out.

"Not you Mr. Lockwood… may I speak to you?" asks Mr. Harris

Scott nods to Tyler as if telling him that he'll wait. Tyler struts to Mr. Harris, annoyed.

We wait outside the class. I don't need werewolf hearing to hear the conversation.

"Mr. Lockwood, I know you are going through a rough couple of months, but getting a detention on the first day of school is not my idea of a fresh start." Says Mr. Harris, sincerely.

"Sorry Mr. Harris. It won't happen again," says Tyler, head bowed.

"What does he mean rough couple of months?" I ask Scott.

"Tie's mom jut died, his dad was already dead. That's the reason he's here." He answers. Before I can say anything Tyler walks out of the room.

"Sorry guys, thanks for waiting," he tells us. "has the school day finished yet?" he asks.

"For everyone except us. We've got detention." I sigh.

 _During Detention…_

Tyler's POV:

There are five other people in detention; Stiles, Scott, their frenemy Jackson, their friend Isaac and I. Jackson is here for talking back to a teacher, and Isaac got into a fight.

"Hey, I'm Tyler," I whisper, presenting myself to Isaac and Jackson.

"Hi, I'm Isaac" he says. He has curly hair and blue eyes.

"Hmm, Jackson," he mumbled not looking up from his phone.

Stiles nudges me from behind. I turn around.

"Sorry about a Jackson," he says, "he's not much of a conversationalist,"

"It's ok, neither am I…" I say

"So, are we going to talk about what happened this morning?" asks Scott

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Allison? What did you talk about? I need to know if you were imagining it or if it was really real…" he says.

"We just talked about life, she told me she moved around a lot… she was very kind and understanding…" I say, sadly. I never knew her but I'm still sad that she died…"

"Sounds like Allison alright…" says Scott.

"Sorry, is this like a hard subject to talk about for you, since you were dating and everything…" I ask

"It's fine, I'll deal with it… we've all been impacted by her death. Isaac was her boyfriend when she died." He says looking at the blue-eyed boy. This surprises me, I didn't see Isaac as the dating type.

"What's this about Allison?" asks Isaac. Even Jackson looks up from his phone.

"Tie, says he actually saw her and talked to her this morning," says Stiles.

"He's obviously lying," says Isaac, "He just wants to get attention. And using Allison to do that is disrespectful." He says angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that's not true. I didn't even know she existed." I say, defending myself.

"Yeah, Isaac, cut the kid some slack." Says Jackson, nonchalantly.

"It's fine," I say

"Silence please," says Mr. Harris. Finally returning from his bathroom stop.

I remember that I wanted to tell Scott something, and I turn around to whisper it to him.

"Hey Scott," I say.

"Yeah?" he answers

"I just wanted to inform you, that some of my old friends are coming over for a few weeks…" I say,

"Do they have a place to stay?" he asks

"Oh s*** I didn't think about that." I curse.

"It's fine, Isaac has been living with me since his dad died, but we can make room, maybe if you have a girl friend she can stay at Lydia's she's got lots of space, we'll find a way, no worries." He says kindly.

"Thanks man," I thank him.

At the end of the hour, Mr. Harris lets us out. Jackson enters his porche and speeds home. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and I enter Stiles' broken-down Jeep. As I am about to close the door I see a girl with black hair and black eyes, enter a small car. Allison. She smiles and waves at me. I am too surprised to respond and before I can do anything, we drive off, and I can't see her anymore.

 **Thanks for reading this. I think it was the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **Mati xoxo**


	4. What are you?

**I'm just going to go straight to the story now… (More tvd and tw characters are going to be acquainted in this chapter…)**

Isaac's POV:

I don't think it's fair that the new-guy Tyler, who by the way looks like a potato, gets to speak to Allison when he doesn't even know her. I must admit I'm jealous, I want to see her again so badly. I know it's not his fault so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut. He's an orphan, so am I, we're not so different. As we're in the jeep I notice that he's completely frozen in shock but as we drive off he resumes his bored, nonchalant, expression. Stiles dropped us off at the hospital and he said that he wanted to go to the Sheriff's department to see his dad. Scott's motorcycle was here, and he quickly went to see his mother. Tyler was looking around as if he was trying to memorize his new home. I rolled my eyes.

"Scott I'm so glad you're here," says Scott's mom, as we enter the hospital, she works there as a nurse, "I have a patient in room 37 and I fear her injuries have something to do with the supernatural" she whispers, scared. She's quite new to all this, she only discovered about this when Jackson became the Kanima.

"Mom, don't say it too loudly, I brought a friend here with us," whispers Scott, turning his head towards Tyler. Fortunately, Tyler is in his own world. He looks really ill though, he's sweating whenever he sees blood. Blood must make him squeamish. What a girl.

"Bring us to him," I say to Scott's mom.

"It's a girl, her boyfriend is in there with her, he's fine, but he was there during the accident."

"Is she hot?" I ask. They both look at me annoyed. "Sorry I asked," I say, shrugging.

"What do we do about Tyler?" questions Scott.

"Let's just bring him with us, it's not like he'd suspect something, there are all sorts of weird injuries here.

We turn around. Tyler was breathing heavily. Sweating.

"You ok dude?" I ask. Not really caring.

"I'm fine, blood just freaks me out I guess," he says.

"My mum needs to check on a patient, let's go with her, she might need some help," says Scott

"Sure…" says Tyler. He turns to present himself to Scott's mom. "I'm Tyler," he says.

"Hi, you can call me Melissa." She says kindly. "have you just moved her?" she asks

"Yeah, I'm a friend of Deaton's" he says.

"Dr. Deaton's a good man," she smiles. "Yeah, he's nice," says Tyler.

"So mom, what's her name," interrupts Scott urgently.

"Caroline Forbes," she whispers

"What!?" says Tyler, stupefied. How did he hear her whisper?

"Bro, this is a hospital, you'd all do us a favour if you don't yell like that," I say

"Caroline's my friend and ex-girlfriend, she said she was going to come visit me with our other friend, is she ok, what happened to her?" he says, completely worried.

"I'm so sorry Tyler, I had no idea they were your friends," says Melissa.

"Tie, are these the two friends you told me were going to come visit you?" asks Scott. Who else would they be?

"Yeah…" he says

"Tyler, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but she's not going to make it…" says Melissa

"No, that's not true," he says, poor guy…can't he just accept it? "What sort of injury is it?" he asks

We all look at each other, we can't tell him that it's claw marks from a werewolf…

"We're not sure," I say. Saving the day as usual.

"I need to see her," he says, urgently. Melissa takes us to room 37.

"Caroline dear, you friend Tyler is here…" says Melissa

"You can come in," says a cheerful voice from the other side. That's weird. She doesn't seem like she's about to die. Tyler doesn't even look that worried. As if he knew she was going to survive all along.

As I go in I see a beautiful blonde - haired girl, all dressed up ready to go with another guy behind her holding her bag. I don't see any claw marks. She seems fine.

"That's impossible, you were about to die…" says Melissa.

"Oh! I'm fine, thank you for taking care of me!" she says, joyfully.

"I'll have to check on you, says Melissa." Caroline walks right in front of Melissa, looks her in the eye and says.

"There's no need, I'm fine, I had a miraculous recovery." She said, expecting Melissa to just let her go. To my surprise Scott's mom just nodded and said, "You were very lucky, you can go now,"

"thank you!" says Caroline. "Oh My God! Tyler how are you, I missed you so much!" she runs towards Tyler and gives him a huge hug. Tyler doesn't seem surprised by what just happened. Scott and I are staring at them, very confused.

"We should take care of the other two guys," says the guy called Stefan. He approaches me, and Caroline approaches Scott. Me and Scott's werewolf senses kick in and without starting a fight we decide to leave before they can do anything to us. But they grab us and look us straight in the eye.

The both say, "You will forget this, you came here to say hi to your mom, and now you're leaving." What the hell? Did they actually think that their words would have any effect on us? Where they psychic or something?

"What the hell was that?" says Scott

"Did you think we'd just forget?" I say. Tyler, Stefan and Caroline look at each other surprised.

"What are you?" asks Stefan, taking a step forward.

Stefan's POV:

Tyler's two friends couldn't be compelled. They are definitely supernatural creatures. Probably witches. Caroline and I look at Tyler. He shrugs, he must've thought they were human.

"What are you?" asks the shorter one, he was tanned, and had black hair. The other one was tall with blue eyes and curly hair.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to ease the conversation.

"I'm Scott, this is my friend Isaac." Says the shorter one, who I now know is called Scott.

"I'm Stefan, that's Caroline and you know Tyler." Suddenly, a beautiful girl with long red hair enters the room.

"Scott?" she says, "what's going on,"

"Lydia get behind me, why are you here?" asks Scott

"I sensed something was wrong in the hospital, so I came here, who are these people?" she asks

"Are you three witches or something?" asks Caroline, I was thinking exactly the same thing.

"They are supernatural" whispers Isaac to Lydia. "you think you can tell what they are?" asks Scott.

I wanted to attack them and get out of this standoff, but I didn't know if these people were our enemies or not.

"Let's get out of here, let's not start a fight," I say to my friends and we leave in a humanly-like run. Who were those people, why couldn't they be compelled? Who was their friend Lydia? We were about to leave the hospital when I heard an inhumanly scream that made all of us fall to the ground in agony. Scott and Isaac came running out of the hospital. Except they didn't look like humans anymore. They had fangs, and claws. Scott's eyes were red, and Isaac's were gold-yellow. Me and Caroline looked confused. But Tyler was suddenly scared.

"He's the alpha," he muttered, scared.

"What do you mean?" asked Caroline. Before Tie could answer Lydia came out. She screamed and the three of us got thrown a few metres away. What was she?

"There're werewolves," said Tyler, "But- they are a different kind. There're bitten werewolves which means they can turn whenever they want. But they can't fully turn, never." He says confused. "I'm not sure what she is," More werewolves, just great. I stood up veins, crawled down my cheeks, my eyes turned red, my fangs grew. I ran with super speed towards Lydia. I didn't want to attack the werewolves because one bight from a werewolf would kill a vampire. Scott and Isaac were momentarily taken back. Surprised. They didn't expect vampires I guess. Caroline joined me, but went for Isaac. Tyler ran with super speed towards Scott. The alpha. I bit Lydia, she had human blood. Oh no! I was scared that I wouldn't be able to stop until I killed her. But Lydia screamed, and invisible sound waves came out of her palms. I flew 20 metres back. Landing against a tree. She kept screaming, a high-pitched scream that teared my ear drums. I was pinned against the tree. Isaac was clawing at Caroline, but she kept dodging them. He growled, she sneered. They were stronger than us, but we were much faster. She ran to the other side of him and hit him as hard as she could from the back. He crumpled but got up quickly. I looked at how Tyler was doing. The alpha was strong and fast. But Tyler was a hybrid, he could take him right?

"Enough!" said a voice from behind.

"Dr. Deaton, what happening," asks Scott to Deaton, Tyler's guardian.

"Stop fighting all of you." He yelled. Lydia stopped screaming. I fell on my feet. Everyone walked towards Dr. Deaton.

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm your friend. We have to work together, not against each other." He said.

"There're vampire Deaton!" said Scott.

"They can help us," he said,

"We're not helping you," said Caroline.

"I will," said Tyler, since he was a werewolf, I guess he was drawn to the pack.

"We have a bigger problem than each other," kept saying Deaton, "The hunters are gathering everyone they know to come kill us all, Gerard is with them," he said, I was so confused, vampire hunters?, "We need to find Derek and build an army to fight back," who was Derek?

"Wait a minute," interrupts Caroline, "Who's Derek? What is she? She points at Lydia, "Who are these hunters?" she says, mirroring my thoughts.

"I'm a banshee. I scream when someone's about to die. Now I can also use it as a weapon. I'm a sort of psychic, I have voices in my head telling me when and where something bad will happen. It's pretty annoying, drives me crazy." Says Lydia, bluntly.

"I heard you guys talking about Derek at the school, who is he?" asks Tyler

"He's a member of the pack and he's missing," says Scott, "we need to find him. I know he's not dead though, I can feel it,"

"The hunters are humans that hunt supernatural creatures, they have weapons that can kill us; silver, wolfsbane, ravane, and wooden stakes." says Dr. Deaton. Now I'm worried.

"Wait, what's ravane? What are you three?" asks Isaac, the beta.

"I'm a vampire, I'm over 160 years old." I say, "ravane burns us like the sun but we have special rings to protect us."

"I'm a vampire too, but I'm not that old," says Caroline

"I'm a werewolf and vampire, a hybrid" says Tyler.

"What?" says Scott and Isaac and the same time

"I will explain everything later," says Dr. Deaton. "Now we need to build an army of supernatural creatures."

"We are not fighting humans," says Scott. He's probably the kind of guy who hates to kill.

"We have no choice," says Deaton

"Wait a second? If you guys are werewolf that means that one of your 'pack members' tried to kill me, he had blue eyes and he scratched me. I thought I'd heal immediately but apparently werewolf injuries take longer because the police found me and though I was dying," says Caroline.

"We swear that it wasn't us," says Scott. I believe him. But then who was it?

"It was me." Said a voice from behind me. I turn around to see a man. I his late thirties.

"Peter?" says Scott, "What are you doing here.

"I'm sorry Alan but I cannot let you work with these vampires." Said Peter. I guess he was a werewolf as well because his eyes turned electric blue and his fangs and claws grew their way out. He pounced towards me. I pushed him back. Caroline and Tyler running to my aid. I dug my hand in his chest and grasped his heart.

"Don't!" yelled Scott and Isaac.

I looked at them. And that split moment of hesitation made Peter free himself and bite me.

"No!" yelled Caroline and Tyler. Scott and Isaac looked confused. They didn't know that this would kill me. As I slipped into unconsciousness I saw Deaton inject something into Peter. Wolvespane and he crumpled.

 **That was a long chapter,** **now they know about each other; next step; find Derek.**

 **Mati xoxo**


	5. Werewof bite

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I promise more characters from both series will soon be introduced. Questions that will be answered in this chapter or the next: Why does Peter Hale hate vampires so much? What will Stefan do in order to live? Call Klaus to give him his blood? When will they go and look for Derek? What about Allison? Will they really build an army to fight the hunter? If you want to know… Keep reading….**

Caroline's POV:

I am pacing up and down the small room of Dr. Deaton's clinic. Formulating a plan to save Stefan. This is what I do when I'm nervous; plan. Stefan is laying on one reclining chair. Peter Hale on the other. I hate him for what he did to Stefan. Our only option now is to call Klaus. But Tyler's here, I don't want to negotiate anything else. I'll have to find a way to steal his blood. I scoffed. Now that would be impossible.

Isaac, Scott and Lydia were very confused at first, so we explained them that the bite of a werewolf could kill a vampire. Peter was still unconscious, he was tied to his chair. So was Stefan. When Rose was bitten she started hallucinating and almost killed Elena. We don't want that to happen to Stefan too.

"So there are three kinds of werewolves?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah," replied Tyler. I was intently listening to this as well since I didn't know this new peace of knowledge.

"There are bitten werewolves, like Scott and Isaac," said Tyler, "There are born werewolves, like Peter and Derek," continued Deaton, "and there are werewolves like Tyler who are born with the gift deep down inside of them and they can only trigger their werewolf curse (or gift, whatever you call it) when they take someone's life." I finish off, getting the jist of it.

"Oh, oh! I know! There's a quote that does something like that!" exclaims Lydia. She seems like a nice girl. A lot like me actually. But she scares me. The way she can use her voice to create sound waves. She's too powerful.

"Some are born with greatness," starts Scott, "some achieve greatness," continues Lydia, "and some have greatness thrust upon them," finishes Deaton.

"Did you actually kill someone Tie?" asks Scott

"It was a drunk accident," he defends himself

"Wait so Tyler, you can turn into a full wolf?" asks Lydia.

"I can, but only on a full moon, and the pain I go through is unimaginable," he says,

"Yeah but now you're a hybrid and you can turn whenever you want!" I say

"I'm still confused about this hybrid thing… so you're a werewolf and a vampire?" asks Isaac,

"Yeah, now I have control of when I turn. Which means I don't have to turn," says Tyler,

"Bitten and born werewolves don't have to experience that pain," says Scott

"You guys are lucky," says Tyler.

We keep asking questions and asking other questions. We told them how you become a vampire, they told us more about their pack. That Scott was a 'true alpha," Tyler seemed impressed, I didn't really care about that. We told them about the originals and that that was the reason that Tyler had to leave. Dr. Deaton said that could be really helpful to us in our army. I agreed with him but told him that they were going to be hard to persuade.

"So the reason Stefan and I are here in the first place is because Tie told us he could speak to a ghost called Allison?" I question. Scott was about to answer but we hear a grown from the back room. They must be awake.

"Caroline?" murmurs Stefan. He's sweating.

"I'm here Stefan, don't worry. We will find Klaus and he'll cure you. Maybe we can also ask him to be a part of our army." I add hopefully

"He'll never agree without something in return,"

"I will do anything to save you," I reply

"No, Care…" he said.

"u-um guys? Peter's awake…" warned Lydia.

"You can't side with the vampires, they are blood suckers, they are hundreds of years old, they can't be trusted!" he said eyes wide,

"Why not! These guys seem nice enough. They are willing to help us fight the hunters. Besides, Deaton trusts them, therefore, so do I" said Scott.

"They can get into your minds and control your actions, feelings and emotions. They are manipulative and impulsive." He said

"First of all, werewolves can't be compelled," I say

"Second of all," says Isaac, "You are way worse than them,"

"Ahhh!" yelled Stefan from behind me, "Get away from me Damon, get away from me! Get out of my head!" Stefan was thrashing against his bounds trying to squeeze his eyes out of their sockets. Fortunately, the ravane ropes were too tight and he couldn't reach. The hallucinations had started.

"We have no time to lose. I'm going to get Klaus." I say,

"I'm coming with you, you need all the help you can get," said Tyler,

"Are you crazy Tie?" I say, bewildered, "Klaus will kill you as soon as he sees you!"

"I'm coming with you," he insists

"Fine," I submit.

"Isaac and I should go and look for Derek," Stiles just called us telling us he has clues leading him to Mexico. Argent is helping," says Scott,

"Ok, Lydia, do you want to come with us?" I ask

"Lydia don't, vampires can't be trusted!" yelled Peter from the other room. Dr. Deaton went to inject more Wolvespane to the poor wolf.

"Sure, Jackson and Ethan should come as well, if this guy is as powerful as you say he is, we'll need the strongest werewolves. Even the ones who are part Kanima," I had no idea what she was talking about, but I nodded along.

"'l'll ask Kira and Malia to come with is to Mexico," added Scott. I think that's enough people for two missions.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" said a voice from the front door. A scrawny, athletic kid was perched on the doorstep. That must be the stylish guy everyone was talking about.

"I don't get what's so stylish about him. He has no sense of style," I say

"I know right?" says Lydia. Everyone else just bursts out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask, annoyed.

"I'm obviously not 'stylish', my name is Stiles, nice to meet you," he gives me his hand. I shake it and start laughing as well. Then I remember that Stefan is in the back room dying and I have a deadline of at the most two days.

"I'm Caroline, we better get going," I say

"Hey Stiles, do you want to come with us to Mexico?" asks Scott.

"Sure, brother"

Scott, Isaac and Stiles all go to Kira's and Malia's. Lydia, Tyler and I are heading to Jackson's house.

Jackson's POV:

I'm practising lacrosse. Throwing the ball and catching it with my stick. Until I hear a knock on the front door. My adoptive parents aren't at home, so no one goes to open it. I choose to ignore it.

"Jackson, I know you're in there, come down right now, or I will burst the door open," scream Lydia. Urgh, I don't want anything to do with the supernatural, why can't she accept that? Lydia's piercing scream echoes through the house and I hear the door break. Great, my parents will probably think I was kidnapped or something.

I hear three sets of footsteps rushing upstairs. As Lydia opens the door I see the dude from detention. Then, my eyes adjust on a beautiful blonde-haired girl, smiling at me. I find myself smiling back. Lydia notices this and clears her throat.

"Jackson, this is Tyler and Caroline," says Lydia

"Detention guy right?"

"Tyler, you got detention on the first day?," complains Caroline,

"Sorry, mom" he replies. I smirk, I like these two.

"We're on a mission and we need your help," says Lydia

"Woah, are you two werewolves?" I ask

"I'm a vampire," says Caroline. Hot.

"I'm a hybrid," says Tyler. Ever since I turned I did research on all supernatural creatures. I know it's hard to believe but back then I was actually keen. Therefore, I knew what he was. Very powerful.

"I'm a sort of hybrid as well actually." I start saying, "I'm half werewolf and half Kanima," I say,

"What the hell is a Kanima?" asks Caroline. I stare at her beautiful face. I snap out of it when Lydia start talking.

"A Kanima is like a reptilian thing with venom that can paralyse you and a very long tail," she says.

"Let's get back to the point," says Caroline, "we're going to meet a very powerful hybrid. He's over a thousand years old because we need his help. We want you to come with," she says.

"Of course, I'll come," I say easily. Lydia's jaw drops. I smirk at her.

"You told me he was going to be hard to persuade Lydia," she remarks. Lydia muffles a bit and leaves. All of us following behind her.

We're all squished in Lydia's tiny car as we drive off to see Ethan. I'm sitting next to Caroline. Tyler's on my other side. No one can sit at the front of the car because that was always Allison's spot. Caroline didn't know that and was about to get in until Lydia, apologetically said if we could all sit at the back. Caroline didn't complain. She knew the feeling of loosing someone. I smiled as I was tightly squished against Caroline.

Ethan's POV:

Finally some action. Lydia, Jackson and two vampires came to see me at my pathetic excuse for a house. I live in Derek's burnt down mansion. I have no where else to stay. It's technically illegal for me to live here but, who really cares? Ever since Aiden died, I've been in denial. My twin brother can't have died? He's out there somewhere… I know it.

"Hi, I'm Ethan," I say to the two vamps. They seem nice enough.

"Caroline," says a talk girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Tyler," says a guy with dark hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. I can tell he's a werewolf, which means he must be a hybrid. Part vampire, part werewolf. I'm a born werewolf. I know lots of things.

"Do you know where this Klaus guy lives?" asks Lydia

"Yeah, he lives in New Orleans, that's the last place I saw him."

"Why do you think, he's going to help you after all the bad things you told us about him?" asks Jackson.

"He's changed, I believe. He has a daughter now; her mother is there with them as well. They're not together though." Says Caroline.

"Klaus has not changed Caroline," says Tyler. He must really hate the guy. "You're only saying that because you screwed him." He adds.

"What? Caroline? You didn't tell me!" exclaims Lydia. The two girls are starting to get closer.

"Is that how you two broke up?" I ask, then immediately regret asking.

"Yeah, we're still friends now though," they say.

Suddenly, Caroline's phone starts to ring. It was Deaton. I can't believe that guy is still alive.

"Dr. Deaton! Is Stefan ok?" she asks urgently. My wolf hearing permits me to hear what he answers.

"No, he's trying to kill himself. I've sedated him for a while, but he doesn't have long left." He says

"Give him some human blood, it'll slow down the process," she says,

They hang up.

"Can a werewolf bite really kill a vampire?" I ask intrigued

"Yeah, don't get any ideas though, we're faster than you," retorts Caroline.

As Lydia drives past the New Orleans sign, a beast out of nowhere jumps in front of our car and we spiral out of the street. I look up and the creature has fangs and red eyes. Another vampire.

 **Mati xoxo**


	6. Why should I trust you?

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for a while… I've just been busy with school and stuff. How do you like the story so far? Please review! For the moment, the reviews have been vey helpful and supportive so thank you! I know that not a lot of tvd characters haven't been introduced yet, but I'll try my best to include them soon! My friend Liv helped me write this chapter so thank you to her! (P.S. now that the pack are looking for Derek, I know that Lydia went with them in the show but this is a bit of an AU)**

 **I forgot to do this in my other chapter – disclaimer: I do not own teen wolf or the vampire diaries.**

Malia's POV:

Stiles, Isaak, Kira, Scott and I are on our way to Mexico to meet Argent and try and find Derek. We don't really have a plan, and I have no idea what we're going to do when we arrive but I'm just going to wing it.

"Why isn't Lydia coming with us?" asks Kira while digging through a bag of chips in Stiles' jeep.

"She's on a different mission.." answers Scott vaguely. I've got a feeling he's not telling us something.

"Whatever you're hiding Scotty you should just say, I'm going to find out sooner enough," I say, harshly.

"Let's just say that Lydia, Ethan and Jackson went on a mission with a vampire called Caroline and a vampire/werewolf called Tyler to look for a million-year-old vampire/werewolf daddy called Klaus," blurts out Stiles.

Me and Kira's jaws drop.

"What did you say?" we say in sync.

"Why don't we let them explain when we come back home with Derek, eh?" says Isaac, trying to avoid this conversation at any costs.

I'm still having a hard time to process this information. Vampires exist as well? Werewolves, were coyotes, banshees, wendigos and now vampires!? When you think you know all there is to know about this world something else just comes along and you're back to square one. These Caroline and Tyler and Klaus vampires better be the good guys. I don't want to deal with other people trying to kill us.

 _Time Skip – (you know what happens in season 4 episodes 1-3 – they find a younger Derek, they realize Kate Argent is still alive, etc.)_

Once we are back we go straight to the clinic to try and heal our, much younger, Derek Hale. We find Dr. Deaton injecting something in a man's body. The man is tied to the reclining chair. There is a handsome, younger boy right next to him; he's thrashing and screaming. _(Malia already knows that Peter is her father)_ As I enter the back door I see that the older man is Peter Hale, my dear biological father.

"Dr. Deaton, have the others come back with the cure yet?" asks Scott. Isaac, disgustedly looks at the drool coming out of the younger man's mouth.

"I'm afraid not, Scott. Stefan is getting worse by the hour." Replies Dr. Deaton. Who is Stefan? Is he the crazy one trying to kill himself?

"Well, I think this will take your mind off him." Says Isaac. Stiles and Kira enter carrying Derek in with them. Or more like Kira is carrying him and Stiles is just tagging along.

"Apparently, Kate Argent is still alive, and she did something weird to Derek," says Kira

"Everything is just great!" exclaims Stiles sarcastically. We have so many problems to deal with right now.

"Oh my, this _is_ even worse!" exclaims Deaton. "I'm afraid this is beyond my field of research. Worse than the reason that Tyler guy can speak to Allison Argent. I can try and dissect him if you place him on my third and last reclining chair."

"Wait, Allison is dead? How is that possible? And why didn't you tell Argent that his daughter's still alive?" I ask, bewildered. Kira is just as surprised.

"Because, she's still dead. Let's not bring our hopes up that she can come back," says Isaac.

We all help to put Derek on the reclining chair. He's been in a weird coma since we freed him from the jaguar den.

As Dr. Deaton is examining Derek, opening his stomach up. I hear a noise from behind me. The handsome boy on the other reclining chair next to Peter is awake again.

"Urgh, not him again. Malia would you please make sure that he's asleep again. Give him this." Says Dr. Deaton. He gives me red liquid in a vile. "And then give him this, to make sure he doesn't escape," he gives me purple liquid in a vile.

"What is this stuff, what is he?" asks Kira, curious.

"Stefan's a vampire. We're giving him human blood, to make sure he's stays alive and vervain _(A.N. apparently I've been pronouncing vervain, ravane the whole time, so I meant vervain)_ is the purple substance so he doesn't escape." Says Dr. Deaton. Woah, first vampire I ever saw in my life.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask

"He was bitten by Peter Hale, and a werewolf bite slowly kills a vampire…" replies Scott.

"How are you planning on curing him? If he's just going to die, I should better end his misery," I say calmly.

"No, because the other mission we were talking about in Mexico, who Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Caroline and Tyler are doing is to find the cure." Says Scott. Oh. I get it now.

I approach this poor Stefan guy. As I walk closer, I see that he's about my age, with smooth brown hair and hazel eyes. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He shouldn't be going through this unimaginable amount of pain. Our eyes lock and I can see the fear in his eyes. But behind it I see strength and resilience. He must've gone through a lot. I slowly feed him the human blood. He stops twitching. I think now he can finally see me clearly.

"Who are you?" he asks. His voice is soft and deep.

"I'm Malia. A friend of Scott's." I answer. I see some understanding in his eyes. I don't want to give him the other vial. I can tell that it's going to hurt when he swallows it. I don't know why I'm feeling so empathetic these days. I snap out of it and open the vervain. Before I can do anything with, his hand grabs mine and twists it. The vervain smashes on the marble floor. To my surprise, only Kira notices the noise. The others are crowding around Derek.

"What's going on?" she whispers. I don't have time to answer because, Stefan has freed his other bounds loose. I see veins showing out of his red eyes. Fangs grow out of his teeth. He grabs my head and knocks it against his. I faint. Black spots dance against my eyes.

Scott's POV:

I hear a bone-shattering noise from behind me and see Malia crumple to the floor. Stefan is on his feet, fighting off Kira. Kira summersaults in the air, kicking him in the face during the process. There is blood, but he quickly heals. She slices at his legs and he falls. With superspeed, he approaches her and snaps her neck.

"Kira!" I yell. I she going to be ok? The others start to try and knock him unconscious, so they can tie him back to the reclining chair. Isaac clawed at his face. There were scratch marks all over Stefan's face, they weren't healing. It takes longer for a vampire to heal when injured by a werewolf. Dr. Deaton was frantically pulling out draws, looking for more vervain.

"Get away from me Klaus! Leave me alone, I don't want to be a ripper any more. Please don't hurt her! Don't hurt Elena!" yells Stefan. He is definitely hallucinating, because I don't know who any of those people are.

"Isn't Klaus the vampire that can give Stefan the cure?" asks Stiles.

"Who's this Elena chick?" questions Isaac. While Isaac is distracted asking this question, Stefan punches him really hard and he crumples. My eyes shine red and I roar. My true alpha werewolf howl can be heard from miles away. Stefan winces. Unfortunately, sensing that he is unmatched he disappears out of the clinic.

As Malia and Isaac start to regain consciousness, Kira doesn't. I am very worried about her. I know she'll heal, but I don't want her to be in any pain.

"Where's the Stefan vamp?" asks Malia, looking around.

"Where do you think he is? Having a coffee at the bar?" says Stiles.

"He's gone. Ran away…" I say.

"All thanks to you, Malia," says Isaac

"Hey, don't blame me…"

"U-um guys…" says Stiles, "Stefan isn't the only one who escaped. Derek's gone too."

He was right. Now only Peter was left on the reclining chairs. Stefan and Derek had both disappeared. This was going to be much harder then I believe.


	7. A deal with the devil

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger and the short chapter everyone… I will later try to make different people have POVs (like Lydia) instead of the same ones, but for the moment it's still the same people. He's the rest of the story…**

Caroline's POV:

As we are in the car heading to New Orleans, I am consumed by my thoughts. Stefan. He isn't going to last long. I realised that if he doesn't make it I'll never get to tell him how I feel about him. However, as I am squished in Lydia's car, against Jackson's warm body, I can't help but think that he is very hot. He is so handsome. So is Ethan, but I can tell that _I'm_ not _his_ type. I can tell that there is tension between Lydia and Jackson, I didn't want to get in the middle. Besides, looks aren't enough to make a man. Stefan has looks and generosity, and I love him for that.

There is a strong storm outside, and the rain is blinding my vision. Suddenly, out of the blue, a dark figure jumps out from the side of the street and crashes against our car. Lydia and I scream. Is he ok? Did we just kill him?

"We should get out and check if he's still alive…" says Lydia, shaken, "where's the umbrella?"

"No, I saw the fangs on that man, he's a vampire. Let's just leave…" says Ethan. Jackson nods along.

"How can you be certain?" asks Tyler.

"Tie, why don't you and I run to him really quick to check if he's hurt and if he's a vampire we leave?" I say.

"I said no. This is obviously a trap, Lydia start the car," repeats Ethan, decisively.

"I agree with Ethan. It's risky and dangerous," says Jackson. As we bicker on what we should do an arm rips the front door off its hinges. It pulls Lydia off the front seat. I look outside on the street. The man we hit is not there anymore. Damn my sensitivity! Ethan was right! I hear an inhumanly scream that makes my ears burst. Lydia. I see her running towards our car.

"Start the engine! Start it now!" she yells. I lean forwards and turn the key. The engine roars. She almost makes it to the car when the vampire runs in front of her and bites her. He seemed confused as to what supernatural creature she was, but he kept sucking her blood. I speed out of the car and push the vampire a few meters away. Ethan, Jackson and Tyler run out as well. Three more vampires speed and form a circle around us. The rain is still heavy, and the wind is roaring.

I see Jackson's eyes turn orange with black slits. A huge tail grows from his back. I stare at him, bewildered. I never saw Jackson as a Kanima. It's pretty cool. Ethan's eyes turn electric blue, and sharp claws grow out of his fingers. My own fangs grow and veins form beneath my eyes. Tyler's claws and fangs grow as well. Lydia does another ear-piercing scream directed at the four other vampires. In their moment of weakness Jackson leaps over them and uses his tail to cut one of their necks. The vampire is paralysed, and he falls to the floor. Helpless. I didn't know he could do that. Another vampire runs towards Jackson and pushes him so hard that he flies at super speed and crashes on a faraway tree. Unconscious, he crumples to the floor. I think he'll be fine. Angry, Ethan runs towards the second vampire who threw Jackson. He is very protective towards him. He continuously claws at the second vampire. Blood is gushing out of his scratches. It'll take longer to heal. The vampire digs his hand in Ethan's chest, ready to pull his heart out but Tyler runs towards him and twists his hand out of the way. Recovered, Ethan bites the werewolf and he falls to the ground. At the same time, I super speed in circles around this other vampire and snap his neck before he can even blink. The last vampire super speeds towards Lydia and puts his hands around her neck ready to snap it. Lydia doesn't have the power to heal so I run towards her, intent on saving her. But she can handle herself, because she does her banshee scream again. I am mortified of what I see next, the vampire that was about to kill her is paralysed in shock. He turns towards me and I see that his face is melted off. He falls to the ground. Jackson, is awake, and he's limping towards us. All five of us our in shock after what just happened. We're about to climb back in our car when I hear a whooshing noise coming from behind us. We all turn around and see ten to fifteen vampires crowded behind us.

"Well, this is just great," says Tyler. Resigned, we let them capture us and carry us away.

"What about my car!?" exclaims Lydia.

Tyler's POV:

I curse myself as these vampires take us to the centre of New Orleans. We go through these underground tunnels beneath the street, so no one can see us. I hear a whisper from my left but there is no one there.

"Tyler…" says a voice. I turn around, but the others are all in front of me. Suddenly, I see a figure gesturing to me to follow her. She has black hair and fair skin. Allison. I follow her along a different tunnel until we reach a wide room with blood red walls.

"Why have you brought me here? I know you're not real, you're a ghost aren't you?" I ask all the questions at once. She ignores me.

"I'm sorry I didn't telly you I died. But there is a more important reason I brought you here…" she says. I was definitely freaked out.

"Am I going crazy or something? Get out of my head!" I scream.

"Shhh… listen. You are being brought to Marcel's headquarters. These vampires work for him." She whispers. I knew who Marcel was. An old vampire. The 'King' of New Orleans.

"Is Klaus going to be with him?" I ask. She ignores my question and keeps talking.

"I know what's going to happen next. You'll need this for what's to come," she gives me a small and very old music box. I try to open it, but I can't. It's broken. I place it in my jacket pocket anyway.

"It doesn't work…" I say.

"It will Tie… It will," she starts to disappear, and so does the room. I find myself back in the tunnels beneath New Orleans. Several meters behind everyone else. The vampire behind me gives me a nudge and I walk until I reach the others. I touch my jacket and feel the music box inside it. I don't know why I need it, but I know it's important.

"I think these are Marcel's vampires," I whisper to the others.

"Great, not only do we have Klaus to deal with, but now we have Marcel as well," exclaims Caroline

"Who is Marcel?" asks Lydia

"He's this old vampire that managed to sire Klaus. He took over the whole town of New Orleans. He's not an original though, but he's still very strong." Says Caroline.

"Sired?" asks Jackson

"It's when someone has power over your actions or something…" says Ethan. He seems to know a lot about this stuff.

"Who are the originals anyway?" asks Lydia.

"A family of vampires. The first vampires ever. They are over 1000 years old. And let's say they are slightly bored," I say.

They take us to this mansion at the centre of town. My hands are shackled together at the back. I would usually be able to break free from these chains, but they are laced with vervain, Wolvespane and a strong type of metal that I don't remember the name of. I've never actually met Marcel before, and I'm dreading it. The music box in my pocket suddenly starts to get much warmer. The vampires push inside the living room where six people are reclining on the couches. I recognise Klaus immediately, I see Rebekah, Elijah and I dark skinned man who I assume is Marcel. I gasp when I see who the last two people are.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" I ask, shocked.

"Tie? Let him go! What are you doing to him!" she shrieks. I can't believe she's living with Klaus! I see a baby girl resting on her shoulders. This sickens me… Is that Klaus' child?

"Tyler? Are you amongst these trespassers as well? What a pleasant surprise!" says a familiar British drawl. Klaus. I remain silent. Instead talking to Haley instead.

"This is where you went when you told me you were leaving?" I ask

"I'm so sorry Tie, I thought Caroline had told you that I was pregnant with Hope?" I stare at Caroline. She shrinks away.

"Hope? Is that the name of your baby? Pathetic!" I say, regretting it immediately. She looks very offended, sad, and guilty, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that," I mutter. The other Originals seem to be enjoying this show between me and Haley. Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel laugh hysterically. Elijah stares at us intensively.

"What are you five doing in my town? You know you injured most of my people. One of them was bitten by one of you, Klaus had to give him the cure!" says Marcel. his voice has a sort of calm anger around it.

"We need Klaus' help," says Caroline. They all laugh.

"What made you think that I'd be cooperative?" says Klaus.

"Because I'm here," I say. The others stare at me. This wasn't part of our plan. What they don't know is that the reason I came here is so I could bargain myself for Stefan's safety. I knew Klaus wanted me.

"You never wanted to come here for extra protection, you always planned on giving yourself in to Klaus, didn't you?" says Lydia. I nod silently. I can feel Caroline's expression of pain looking at me, I couldn't bear it.

"I can tell this was unexpected… may I speak to Tyler privately please?" says Klaus.

"Before my brother takes you away, may I ask you what you want from us?" asks Elijah standing up.

The others look at each other and Ethan steps up to explain. He clears his throat, "we need the cure to a werewolf bite and we need all of you to be part of an army against werewolf and vampire hunters, who are out to rend extinct all of our supernatural species," he says confidently.

They all look slightly taken by surprise.

"hmm… well this sounds interesting." Says Marcel

"What a bunch of lies, don't trust them brother, they have no idea what they are talking about," says Rebekah.

"silence Rebekah, let me make the decisions," says Klaus. "Tyler come with me," I follow him to a room just outside the living room.

"Won't the others be able to hear us from outside?" I ask

"This is a soundproof room, we are utterly isolated. No need to worry."

"What do you want with me? I'll do anything to save Stefan…"

"It's not what I want with you it's what I want from you…" this has gotten me very intrigued. What could he possibly want from me except my death? Does this have something to do with the music box in my pocket that is now starting to burn my jacket?

"As you recall, you were sired to me shortly after you became a hybrid. Miraculously, you unsired yourself from me." Did he want me to be his little bitch again?

"Yeah…" I say. I wince as the music box becomes boiling.

"Well, as you can see I have a small issue that I need help with. I am sired to Marcel and I want you to unsire me from him," how was I supposed to do that? I can't bear it any more, the music box is like fire in my pocket. I ignore it and ask the question.

"I don't really know how to do that? I need to know how Marcel sired you," I ask. His face grows dark for a second but then he resumes his previous expression.

"All in good time Tyler," he says, "first, I don't want you to tell any of your friends about this. They need to believe you are going to die…" he says.

"What!? No way!" I exclaim. The music box is burning through my jacket now.

"Once you unsire me, I will join your pathetic army and kill humans, and you can go back to your stupid friends in no time; as long as I am the leader," I am about to complain but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I don't want to ruin this pretty good deal we have. I keep ignoring the searing heat radiating through the music box.

"Fine, but you give your blood to Caroline now. Stefan doesn't have long left," I say

"Deal."

"Deal." He leaves the room just before me and I strip my jacket off and through the music box in the fire in the chimney. I take a deep breath and follow him back into the living room. I guess Allison will have to give me something else that doesn't burn my skin.

Caroline's POV:

I am so worried about Tyler. I can't believe he decided to give himself to Klaus without consulting me first. This wasn't part of the plan! I try to listen to Tyler and Klaus' conversation, but I can't the room must be soundproofed. The originals keep asking us questions about the army, but I don't listen. Jackson, Ethan, and Lydia mostly answer them. I just want Tyler to be ok. I don't want him to risk his life for Stefan. But I don't want Stefan to die either. I am completely torn and conflicted.

Lydia's POV:

These original vampires ask lots of questions. Elijah is actually sort of empathetic. Not like his sister Rebekah. She is very annoying. She thinks she is just so above everyone else. Marcel is a total jerk too. The only ones I like are Elijah and Haley. Haley remained silent ever since Tyler left. I feel bad for her. I can't imagine how she is feeling right now. I believe all the originals are curious about this army business. I'm pretty sure they will be on our side when the real fight begins. I observe Elijah from a distance. He is like an intense, quiet, handsome devil. He sees me watching him and approaches me.

"How do you know Caroline?" he asks.

"She just showed up in my hometown, purely coincidence," I say. He smiles. "You don't seem like much… you know, being a 1000-year-old vampire and all,"

"Not everything is what it seems…" he replies, vaguely. "Are you supernatural or just human?" he asks

"I'm a banshee… with voices in my head and a scream that can kill people if they are at a close proximity to me," I say that maybe slightly threateningly. As if insinuating what I will do if his family doesn't keep their end of the bargain.

"Too bad we're all immortal…" he says. I'm guessing he knows what a banshee is since he's so old.

Are conversation ends when Klaus enters the living room followed by Tyler.

Tyler's POV:

I'm dreading everyone's reaction when Klaus tells them the lie that I am going to die. There is nothing else to do though. It's either this or Stefan dies.

"I have the cure right here Caroline," says Klaus. Shaking the vile of his blood. "In exchange for the cure and for me and my family's support I want Tyler…. Dead." He lies.

"What!? No way!" they all exclaim. I realize too late that if Caroline refuses to have me killed our whole plan will collapse.

"Care, please do as he says… don't worry I'll be fine," I say, pleadingly.

"You're not going to be fine, you're going to die Tie!" she says.

"Yeah dude, we're in this together, we never leave a pack member behind," says Jackson.

"You are now! Klaus give them the cure and take them away!" I say.

"No way!" insists Caroline.

"You have to make a decision Caroline… what's it going to be…" says Klaus, "Stefan? Or Tyler?"

 **Thanks for reading! I have no idea what's going to happen next either. I need help figuring out what I can do with the music box thing because I honestly don't know what to write about it so please review. Thanks!**

 **Mati xoxo**


	8. The nemeton

**Here's my 8** **th** **chapter! I really like this story, so I think I'm going to keep writing it. I've had some ideas of what to do with the music box theme, but I can't tell you yet… I'm also going to include some side stories aside from the main plot; if you have any ideas please review (one of my ideas was that Jackson was the last Whittemore alive after Aaron died and Damon wants to kill him because of the Augustine thing… since Jackson was adopted I thought it fit quite well…) Yeah, so please review. Lastly, thank you to Liv for helping me write Isaak's POV because I know she is crazy in love with him! Now… On with the story…**

 **Isaak's POV:**

Great! I'm stuck with Malia the rabid coyote and a not so cunning fox looking for a crazy suicidal vampire barbie boy! After Stefan and Derek escaped from the clinic, right under our noses, Kira, Malia, and I went looking for Stefan, and Stiles and Scott went looking for Derek. So far we've found nada and I'm starting to lose hope. From what Caroline told me, when Stefan loses his humanity he goes all ripper and kills people. To be honest though, he'd be easier to find if he lost his humanity instead of his sanity. We're in the woods now Malia got a scent from Stefan's jacket. This lead us here, on the eastern look out point. I can't see him though…

"Guys, I hear something…" says Malia

"Is it Stefan? Have we found him? Is he going to kill us?" asks Kira, panicked. She always worries about small things. She just needs to chill once in a while.

I heard the sound too. It was a rustling noise that seemed to come from everywhere around me. Just as we were going to explore further my phone rang.

"Shhh… Isaak, damn it!" says Malia

"Scott, have you found Derek?" I whisper,

"It's Stiles by the way and yeah, we have. We're at the Sheriff's department. Apparently he's also lost his memory too, he doesn't remember the fire…"

"Well, not my problem for now, we still haven't found Stefan, but you take care of Derek…" I turn the phone off. There is no need to explain to the others because Malia probably used her super hearing to listen to the conversation.

"Malia… Where's Kira?" I ask, realising the kitsune is no where to be seen.

"She was here a minute ago…" she says. I turn a full circle on the spot but all I see is a bunch of pine trees.

"Do you see anything?" I ask Malia, starting to get worried.

"No, just this really big tree stump…" she says nonchalantly. Did I hear her right? A tree stump?

"Did you just say a tree stump?" I ask, bewildered

"Yeah… Why do you care?"

"Stay right where you are! That's the nemeton!" I exclaim, "How did you find it!?"

"What's the nemeton?" I run towards her, ignoring here question. But I can't see it…

"There is no tree stump here…" I say, defeated

"look at it with your supernatural eyes, I guess you can only see this thing when you do that," My eyes glow gold and I see it. It looks so old and magnificent. A large tree that's been cut down.

"How did you know that I had to see it with my werewolf eyes?" I ask.

"I didn't my eyes just went blue because the full moon is in two days and I just saw it," We both stared at the nemeton. We took a few cautious steps and approached it, enchanted.

Suddenly there is a scream from behind me.

"Isaac, Malia run! I found him… I found Stefan!" says Kira from behind me. I turn around and see the vampire, almost unrecognizable. His face and body are almost completely covered in grey veins. I remember Deaton telling me that when a vampire dies they become completely coloured in grey. This can't be a good sign.

As Stefan is pinning Malia on the ground, I gain my senses and pull him off of her. He struggles, but I pull out the syringe that Deaton gave me and inject him with it. He crumples.

"We did it!" exclaims Kira

"Where were you Kira? How did you find him?" asks Malia.

"I figured that since you guys were busy talking to Scott that I would follow the noise we heard, and it led me right to him!"

"Well who cares how we found him! Let's bring him back to the clinic," I say.

 _After, in the clinic…_

 **Lydia's POV:**

Caroline, Jackson, Ethan and I have been here for thirty minutes. Before that we were in New Orleans. Now, we have the cure, but we lost Tyler. Caroline isn't speaking to any of us. After Klaus made her choose between Tyler and Stefan she didn't say anything and tried to get the cure and Tyler. But to save her life; me, Ethan and Jackson were forced to carry her away and leave Tyler there to die. When she realized what we did she got so angry and started screaming and crying demanding us to bring her back. Boy drama sucks honey, we get it. Her tears increased when she realized Stefan had escaped.

But then I hear a sound and voices entering the clinic. My heart soars when I see Scott coming in.

"Scott, we have the cure, where's Stefan? Where's Derek?"

"Derek is with Stiles at my house and Isaac, Malia and Kira just found Stefan and they're on there way here." He says. Then, he scans the room. "Wait… where's Tyler…" he says worried.

We look at each other and I decide to tell him and take _all_ the blame. "U-um… we had to trade him for the cure…" I say, guilty

"You did what!?" he says with disbelief.

"I'm sorry we had no choice…"

"You can always choose Lydia! We never leave a pack member behind remember? How could you do this?" he sounds really hurt. Scott's the kind of guy who is too generous and always tries to find a way to save everyone, but this time we had to choose, it was either choose or let them _both_ die. He needs to come to terms with that… Our fight is interrupted when Kira, Isaac and Malia stagger in carrying Stefan who is completely covered in grey veins. Caroline shrieks. She runs towards him.

"Stefan! Stefan! Pass me the cure right now!" she orders. Ethan hands here the cure in a rush and it falls on the floor. The original's blood spreads on the floor.

"You idiot!" exclaims Caroline

"Whoa, don't blame Ethan," says Jackson. Caroline hurriedly turns Stefan around and sticks his tongue out trying to make him lick the blood. Disgusting.

"Come on Stefan, swallow… Swallow!" she says. I find myself crossing my fingers. I barely know this guy, but I still hope that he's going to live, of course. A moment of silence. Caroline is crying. I try to approach her, but she brushes me off. I guess she just needs some time alone.

"His heart isn't beating…" says Scott, his voice is miserable. We all look defeated. Caroline just rolls her eyes.

"Of course it's not beating… He died 160 years ago" snarls Caroline, "He's a vampire, idiots! Try and listen to my heart!"

"She's right, her heart isn't beating either…" says Scott. Caroline just ignores him and brings her focus back to Stefan.

"Come on Stefan, come on! Don't leave me!" there are tears in her eyes. Stefan suddenly gulps for breath and his eyes open. Caroline sighs with relief. I find myself wiping off tears. We did it. We saved him. But we lost Tyler and I feel incredibly guilty for making him and Caroline suffer.

"Caroline? What's going on?" whispers Stefan, looking around confused. She laughs and goes to hug him. It's slightly awkward but I think it's very sweet.

 **Tyler's POV:**

I'm in Marcel's spare room. I have to stay in it until I manage to find a way to unsire Klaus from Marcel. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I have to try. For my friends. If I succeed Klaus will set me free and he will join Scott's army and fight with us against the hunters. However, I know that when he fights Klaus aims to kill and I'm not sure Scott would be ok with that. I was so relieved to have found another pack that I can be a part of only to get it stripped away from me by my nemesis. As I go to sit on my bed, I see the music box. I can't believe it! I thought I got rid of it! Yet there it was, as good as new…

"You need to take better care of that…" said a familiar voice from behind me…

"Allison…" I turn around, Then, suddenly angry, "Why did you give this to me? It burned like hell whenever I was near Klaus… Stop it with the secrecy and just tell me!" I demand.

"You need to figure it out for yourself. I'm not aloud to say anything. I might alter the future…"

"Give me a hint, please!"

"Ok, ok… You might know that Beacon Hills is a literal Beacon. It attracts supernatural creatures,"

"I figured, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you know why it attracts the supernatural?"

"They like the place? How should I know?" I answer, annoyed. This conversation isn't going anywhere.

"There's a tree stump in the woods, a beacon for supernatural creatures,"

"What is it?" I ask curious

"The nematon." When she says that word, she sounds genially scared.

"What does that have to do with this stupid music box?" I yell.

"Well, let's just say that the music box doubles the power of the nematon, no, not double. The power of the nematon will be multiplies by at least 1000." She whispers, "and, not only does it attract all supernatural creatures in the world but also…" she gulps.

"Also what Allison?"

"… Also the all the _dead_ ones…" she whispers fearfully

I gasp. Why did she give me this box? It can only be used for bad. I suddenly remember all our worst enemies who we managed to kill and who we will now see again. Kol, Fin, Katherine, Silas, Markos. Too many to remember. But then I realize I could see Vicky again, Stefan would get to see Lexi, Jenna – since she died a vampire, I could see my uncle Mason and Jules. And Scott, he would see the rest of his pack; Erica, Boyd, Aiden and Allison. I never knew them except for Allison. Who counts as a hunter, so she will also be attracted to the nematon. But, is the good really worth the bad?

"Why would we need this anyway?" and then it dawns me. This was the key to beating the hunters. This was how we would build our army. Our supernatural army that no one could take down. I've heard that these 'supernatural hunters' have a huge army with lots of weapons. All I know is that this dude called Gerard who I know is Allison's grandad and is also Scott and his pack's arch nemesis has rounded up every human, vampire hunter, and werewolf hunter that ever lived. They have men with the hunter's mark (members of the five). And… I don't know this for sure, but I think they have _the huntress_ the immortal huntress that traps vampires into a phoenix stone where they can be tortured forever. If she's with them we're going to need all the help we can get.

"Allison… you sure about this?" I ask. But she was gone. I looked around the room. But the raven-haired girl had disappeared.

I hear shouts coming from the living room. Klaus and Elijah were having an argument. I used my hybrid hearing to listen to their conversation.

"No, I will not go to Beacon Hills! I don't care if he's working with them I made a deal with the Lockwood boy!" exclaims Klaus.

"We don't have time for your idiotic deal! Let's bring him with us and join the army!"

"I am not going to be part of a useless army. I AM MY OWN ARMY! I DON'T NEED HELP TO TAKE HIM DOWN!" he shouts. _Take who down? Is he planning on joining Scott' army or Gerard's? Why did Elijah want to go to Beacon Hill so badly? Who was part of Gerard's army that they wanted to kill so badly? I kept listening…_

"You don't understand Elijah! I need Young Lockwood to unsire me from Marcel! Then, I will consider this option but not until he does what I say!"

"How do you expect the boy to do that? He's useless to us! This is our only change to kill him," _kill who? If the originals were afraid of him, I can't imagine who this man was…_

"He unsired himself from me so he must know a way…"

"It's not the same brother…"

"-I have to kill Marcel…"

"Don't be stupid. He might be useful to exterminating the hunters once and for all…"

"He's a liability, I could do anything he tells me to…"

"don't tell me you don't want to kill Mikael just as much as I do?"

A gasp escaped my mouth. Mikael? The vampire that kills vampires? The one who feeds on vampire blood? Is he working with Gerard? Didn't he die?

"This conversation is no longer private, but we will speak of this again soon," Elijah confidently walks away with his tuxedo reflecting his serious and moral personality.

Klaus speeds towards me and the music box in my pocket starts to burn again. I forgot to ask Alison why it did that…

"I thought you killed Mikael?" I ask. He ignores my question

"start finding out a way to unsire me, or I'll go after your precious Caroline…" he threatens.

"You wouldn't do that, I know you like her," I say

"Don't underestimate me…" He growls.

 **Sorry if you had to wait a while for this, I've been busy with school as I said. Do you like the idea of what the music box does? Please review to tell me if you have any better ideas!**

 **xxx**

 **Mati**


	9. A new Beta

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or teen wolf and the vampire diaries. Only the plot (except for the Derek part and now also the Liam part). In this chapter Liam will be introduced! Yay! Let's get on with the story…**

Stiles' POV:

After a very awkward dinner with a young Derek and Scott's father I had to chase Derek who had been taken by Kate Argent… and who, before you say anything, is alive. Apparently she was looking for this werewolf think that helps you have control on the full moon, but Peter says it's fake and it's not 'all powerful' as Kate thought it was. And finally, to top it all off, this random person went into the Hale Vault and stole a lot of money _(A.N. don't really know the amount, I just know it's a lot)._ So yes, last night was a total disaster. When I went back to the clinic to make sure Scott and the others were ok I found Stefan sleeping and Caroline stroking his hair.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"They left," she said, not looking up from Stefan's face. "Stefan and I don't have a place to stay… Lydia offered for us to come stay with her, but the girl called Malia is already staying with her since Her adoptive dad, Mr. Tate or something was away, and I didn't want to disturb…"

"Oh, well you could come to my place…" I said, hoping she'd refuse, my dad won't be happy, "There's room on the couch"

"Don't worry about it… Dr. Deaton has a lot of reclining chairs…" she still seemed very sad.

"Where's Tyler?" I asked, noticing that he should be here, since he's part of _their_ pack. Suddenly she started to cry.

"He's dead. He gave himself over to Klaus, so Stefan could have the cure…" Oh god, what did I do. I stood there, embarrassed and I reluctantly approached her and held her tightly while she cries on my shoulder. She must've really loved that Tyler guy. We stayed there in an awkward embrace.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet Caroline… not yet…" I whisper. She fiercely wiped away her tears and smiled. A forced smile, but a smile, nonetheless. I admire her resilience.

"Goodnight Caroline," I say

"Goodnight, Stiles with no Style," she grins and so do I. _(A.N. I know that's a terrible pun, please don't judge…)._ I left the clinic. Climbed into my broken – down Jeep and headed home. My thoughts and feelings all over the place.

 _Present – Morning After…_

Anyway… That was last night. Now Scott, Jackson, Isaack and I have a whole new problem… Lacrosse. Ethan isn't in the team, he prefers to watch Danny from the stands even though the werewolf would be really helpful to the team if he at least tried to get in. That morning. I asked Stefan if he wanted to try out, but he said he was more of a football kind of guy. Too bad… a vampire would also have been very useful… Kira also recently joined the team. Her kitsune reflexes make her really good. I wish Tyler was here, he probably would've been really good.

"Stiles, what could be worse than Vampires, Were Jaguars, and hunters?" asks Scott, laughing.

"You'd be surprised…" muttered Isaack.

"I'm so nervous! Scott are you nervous? Because I'm literally about to burst!" exclaims Kira pacing up and down the changing room. _(A.N. I know Kira's a girl and all but let's just say boys and girls use the same locker room…)_

"God Kira, you need to relax…" I say, "anyway, we need to all up are game…" I say.

"Since when have I needed to up my game. We all know I'm the best Lacrosse player here. I'm team captain!" exclaim Jackson entering the changing room.

"Co-Captain!" says Scott.

"Everyone shut up! We all know I'm the best," brags Isaack.

"None of you are the best… I exclaim. They look at me confused. "look at the field. I'm pretty sure that new freshmen is better than all of us," I say. They all stare furiously at the boy in goal. He's catching every shot like it's nothing. Left, right, left, left again. He's really good.

We walk in the pitch.

"You're late. McCall, Whitmore, Layhee, on the field. Yukamura do a lap. Stilinski… just sit on the bench." Yells Coach Finstock. Honestly, I'm not surprised he already has no hope for me.

Scott, Isaack and Jackson get in line to try and score a goal. Scott goes first and the ball flies miles away from the target. Everyone laughs, including Jackson and Isaack. He's annoyed and confused.

Then Isaack tries and fails to score. Jackson's turn. He aims, and the new boy catches it easily. The three werewolves look very angry. Kira arrives from her lap and tries to score. No luck. I start to laugh as well. I keep wondering if this new freshman is a werewolf or not. Maybe he's a vampire. Suddenly, he takes his helmet off.

"Go Liam!" yells another team mate." So his name was Liam. Liam has messy hair and is well built. He's slightly short but he is two years younger than everyone else on the field.

"You keep this up Liam, you can be the first ever freshman to become team captain," says another voice.

Scott and Jackson stare at each other.

"No way!" they mutter.

"Wait coach. I haven't tried to score a goal yet." I run on the pitch. He rolls is eyes. Go ahead Stilinski. You can sort of guess how that turned out. In case you don't: I missed. About 10 metres to the left and fell on my face from the momentum.

"Come on, let's practice some defence…" yells coach.

 **Jackson's POV:**

Who is this new boy? He's definitely not a werewolf I would've smelt it. He's not a vampire because I can hear his heart beat. He must just really know how to play the sport. I'd be impressed if I didn't hate him so much. I see Scott and Stiles with the longer stick defending the goal. No one got past them. Don't tell anyone but I was kind of proud of them. I saw Malia and Lydia watching from the stands. Ethan had left with Danny, when he had to leave the pitch for band practice. I was disappointed not to see Caroline. I wanted her to see me, so I could show off my skills. I snapped out of it when I realised it was Liam's turn to score. Scott and Stiles looked very concentrated. Liam dodged both of them and scored. Damn it!

"That was luck!" Yelled Malia from the stands. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God… Malia! It's really not necessary," he says.

"Re-do!" Yells Lydia.

"This is practice not a game." Says Coach.

"10 bucks for Scott and Stiles"

"Deal, Liam get back here," I am dreading this.

Liam runs. He dodges Stiles, obviously, but Scott runs to intercept him, and Liam flips and lands on his heel. I hear a terrible crushing bone noise. Isaack and I run to the freshmen while Scott and Stiles pick him up.

"Can you walk?" asks Scott.

He tries to stand on it but shrieks in pain, "No… can't walk…" says Liam.

"Bring him to the hospital" Scott and Stiles carry him off the field. Isaack and I stay here. The boy is not my problem.

 **Caroline's POV:**

I'm at the hospital talking to Melissa. She's actually really nice and reminds me of Meredith. Scott told her about me being a vampire and she seems pretty cool with it. Her son's a werewolf so she's not that surprised. I'm helping her out right now. Telling her how vampire blood can heal almost everything except Cancer. She asked me how I knew that, and I told her my mother died of cancer and when I tried to heal her I just made things worse.

"I'm so sorry Caroline… That must be terrible!" she exclaims.

"That's not even the worst part. I turned off my humanity after that and went on a murder rampage," I say. Not sure why I'm telling her all of this.

I give her some of my blood and she puts it in her coat. I tell her only to use it on the patients who will definitely die without it because if someone dies with vampire blood in their system they become one.

"Is that what happened to you?" she asks. I nod. It's nice to hang out with Melissa. She's making me forget all about Tyler. Stefan is still at the clinic. Dr. Deaton just wanted to make sure he wouldn't go out killing people if we let him go.

Suddenly, Scott and Stiles run in carrying a younger boy who looks about 15. He's limping.

"What happened?" asks Melissa.

"Scott flipped him, and he landed on his ankle," says Stiles.

"Seriously Scott?" I scold.

"Says the girl who lost her humanity and went on a murder rampage," says Scott. Yes, I told him that story. I am confiding too much into people I just met. Luckily the boy doesn't hear anything, and a doctor runs to his aid.

"In her defence she had just lost her mother…" says Melissa. Our bickering stops when the boy shrieks.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Liam, we were playing Lacrosse, it was an accident." Says Scott.

"I could give him some of my blood…" I say. Melissa shakes her head.

"Only for emergencies," She says, and I agree.

"Scott, I'm going to head off," says Stiles.

"Go ahead, I want to stay here for a while… make sure he's alright," answers Scott.

"I'm staying here too…" I say. I can see Scott feels really guilty about what he did to Liam. I can relate. Except what I did was far worse.

Liam is carried away by a doctor to have his leg scanned.

 **Liam's POV:**

I am so stupid. Letting my pride get the best of me and picking a fight with a junior, who is also team captain. My stepdad was so disappointed when I was expelled from Devenford Prep. The look on his face…. I need to stay in control of my anger issues. I.E.D. Intermitive Explosive Disorder. I was diagnosed with that after I wrecked my coach's car. And now my ankle is probably broken so no lacrosse for at least 2 months. My stepdad, who is also a doctor comes in and sits on the bed.

"It's broken isn't it?" I ask, glumly.

"We're waiting for the scan to arrive…" he says, but he knows perfectly well that I won't be playing lacrosse anytime soon.

"It's broken and it's all my fault…"

"What happened?"

"Went up against two juniors… one of them was captain of the team…" Our conversation kept going. He told me the usual stuff. How I need to keep my anger issues in check. I forgot how many time I've had to have this conversation with him. He gives me a sedative and I fall into a deep sleep.

In my sleep I dream…

 _In the dream…_

I'm in the woods. The forest in Beacon Hills. I've never actually been there but as I walk I know exactly where I'm going. I see a blur. Running really quickly. I chase it. But I'm not running, I'm flying. No, I'm floating, like a ghost. I look around and I see loads of other ghosts. None of which, I recognise. We were all floating in the same direction. The ghosts reach a tree stump and they crowd around it. On the other side, not as a ghost, I see the junior guy, who broke my leg and his friends. _What are they doing in my dream?_ There's this other guy with black hair. I've never see him, but his name appears to me. Tyler. He's holding a music box. I'm curious, so I lean forwards and touch the tree stump, wondering why everyone is gawking at it. I scream in pain. Suddenly, I'm falling, falling, falling. And I land on the roof of the hospital.

 _Real life…_

I was dreaming… a dream I don't remember. And when I wake up I find myself on the roof of a hospital being choked to death by this man, in his mid-thirties. _(A.N. I know in the show, Sean is the one who attacks Liam, but I don't want to follow the main plot apart from the Kate Argent part, so Peter is the one on the roof with Liam)._

"Who are you? Let me go!" I manage to stutter, "What do you want with me?" I ask

"You're the bait…" he says. "And I'm the big bad wolf." _Wolf?_

' _ **Dramatic Pause….'**_

"Stop! Let him go Peter, he's innocent!" yelled a voice. I struggled to turn around, but when I did, I saw Scott the lacrosse team captain! I suddenly gasped in shock. Scott and the guy called Peter's faces morphed. They became all crinkly with long side burns. Fangs grew out of their teeth. Claws grew out of their nails. _Is this what Peter meant by Wolf?_ What do they want with me? I don't know… But they started fighting. Clawing at each other.

"Where's your little vampire friend Scott? I was hoping she'd come up here and join the fight," said Peter, who I'm pretty sure is the one trying to kill me. Scott is trying to save me. Wait a second… vampire? I must be dreaming. It must be the sedative they gave me or something. Even though I was pretty sure this wasn't real I tried to make a run for it and free myself from the werewolf's clutches. He held on tightly. I looked right into his eyes. They were electric blue. Scott's eyes were red. Suddenly, a girl about Scott's age runs in at the speed of sound. Her blonde hair was streaked with red… blood.

"What the hell is going on?" I exclaim. No one answers.

"Caroline, get back inside. You know very well that a bite from a werewolf kills a vampire. We can't risk another trip to Klaus," says Scott. I have no idea what that meant but Peter's claws digging into my arm cause me to yell. If I was dreaming I wouldn't've been able to feel the pain. Which means all of this is real. I'm going to die. Panic started to consume my body. I couldn't breathe. All around me the three… monsters were fighting. Then, Scott pushes Peter and he trips down the edge of the roof but catches himself and easily climbs back up. I however, am not whatever he is so I hang from the ledge for dear life. Scott grabs my arm, but Peter is pulling him from behind. Caroline runs towards Peter, trying to pry his hands of Scott.

"I can't hold on!" I yell. Scott looks desperate. Then, he did the last thing I expected him to do. He bit me. I yelled until my throat couldn't permit it anymore. His fangs dug in my skin. He let me go, and I managed to pull myself up. That was strange. I turned around and I saw Caroline and Peter intensely fighting each other. I stared at my bleeding arm. It burned so badly.

 **Scott's POV:**

Oh no… What have I done? What have I done? I can't believe it. I cursed an innocent boy to become a werewolf! He's younger than me when I was turned! I was stuck in the moment, I wasn't thinking, I did it to save his life! I had no choice! Right? I scanned the roof. Liam was clutching his arm sitting next to the door. Caroline and Peter were fighting. He grabbed a chunk of wood on the roof and stabbed her in the chest. She gasped, immobile. He hadn't struck her heart, but he removed the wooden spear to strike again. She was weak but she managed to intercept the second blow.

"Scott… There are splinters in my heart, help…" she managed to say. I ran as fast as I could. Peter turned around to face me. My eyes glowed red, and his blue. I was a true alpha, he was an omega. I could beat him. He clawed at me and I flipped over him. The fight continued like that for a while. Caroline managed to remove the splinters from her heart, but by then I had beaten Peter. He resigned and walked away.

"You've made a huge mistake siding with them, Scott" he said, while walking away.

"You just don't know it yet," he chuckled.

"Should we let him leave?" asked Caroline. Reluctant to let the werewolf walk away.

"Just leave him," I say. Suddenly I am jolted back to reality when Liam moans.

Caroline and I turn around and stare at him. Are faces mixed with worry and disbelief.

Liam stares at us, "What have you done to me?"

 **Hope you liked this new chapter. Sorry if I haven't updated since last year! Happy 2019!**

 **Mati**


End file.
